


Фотографии на память

by firehawkbitch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch
Summary: Я подобна птице в клетке. И здесь я совершенно одна. Одна, в месте, где ангел не решится сделать шаг.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по небольшой серии артов, стилизованных под фото от полароидов. В самом фанфике представлены эти самые фото.

Я и Джек очень любили делать фото на память, где мы вдвоем, чтобы запечатлеть важные моменты нашей жизни. Лишь только посмотрев на них, сразу можно было вспомнить, что произошло в тот день. Маленькие карточки с изображениями помогали вновь пережить те эмоции, которые сейчас тяжкой болью отдавались в моем сердце. Папа, что с тобой стало? Почему ты так поступил со мной? Я думала, ты любишь меня.

Я заперта от внешнего мира, атмосфера этого места душит меня, доводя до дикой паники и нервных срывов; я хочу кричать, но вместо этого из моего горла вырывается сдавленный, едва слышный хрип. Помогите. Я не хочу быть частью его замысла. Я желаю лишь чувствовать покой и умиротворение, но вместо этого…  безвольно должна подчиняться Джеку.

Эридий закачивается в мой организм, бесконечным потоком подпитывая мое тело. Ты считаешь, что мне не больно, папа? Меня просто разрывает на части! Я вынуждена переживать собственную смерть, возрождаясь каждый раз опять и опять, подобно фениксу из пепла. Я устала парить над полом моей башни заточения; собственные способности просто выкачивают из меня силы, истощая до невозможности. Я подобна птице в клетке. И здесь я совершенно одна. Одна, в месте, где ангел не решится сделать шаг.

Те фотографии, которые ты принес сюда, чтобы мне якобы было не так одиноко, и я чувствовала себя, как дома, делают только хуже. Ты хотел как лучше, а получилось как всегда. Глядя на них, я раз за разом прокручиваю в голове события минувших дней.

Изображения всего три, но я прекрасно помню обстоятельства, при которых они были сделаны; они навсегда врезались в мою память.

На одном из них я совсем маленькая, в мешковатом желтом джемпере, напоминающем тот, что всегда носил ты, папа, с символикой Гипериона. Я пришла к тебе на работу в первый раз, потому что меня не с кем было оставить. Ты боялся, что твой директор заметит меня, поэтому я пряталась под столом, выслушивая, как он отчитывал тебя за что-то. Мне было сложно это понять, он говорил о компьютерах, а ты извинялся и обещал, что такое больше не повторится. Тогда я подарила тебе свой рисунок, где ты, мой защитник, сражался с плохими парнями. А ты похвалил меня и, вроде бы, даже сохранил его, положив в ящик. Там было написано "Мой герой". На этом фото мы такие счастливые: маленькая принцесса и ее рыцарь в ярком свитере. Оно вызывает у меня легкую грусть и ностальгию по тем временам. Тогда все еще было хорошо.

На другом изображении я уже намного взрослее. И почему оно такое заляпанное, как будто на него что-то ставили? В тот день ты обещал показать мне нечто совсем интересное, а я уже научилась использовать «фазовый сдвиг», мы хотели быть командой, работать вместе. Я так мечтала быть к тебе ближе, папа. В этом костюме с фотографии я чувствовала себя каким-то совсем крутым путешественником в киберпространстве, не подозревая, что он станет чуть ли не моей второй кожей, как и этот бункер моей вечной тюрьмой. Тогда ты оставил меня здесь насовсем, обещая, что скоро вернешься, когда закончишь с работой. «Прости» написано на нем. За что ты извинялся? За то, что покинул меня или за то, что собирался сделать со мной? Я же верила тебе, Джек. 

Последнее фото. Оно… не вызывает у меня ничего кроме отвращения. На твоем лице эта маска, ты улыбаешься, считая, что все делаешь правильно. А я… я просто хочу умереть. Я поняла твои истинные намерения, ты использовал меня, заставляя манипулировать Искателями. Изображение заляпано кофе и местами обожжено. Ты что, тушил об него сигареты? В день, когда оно было сделано,  ты подключил меня к инжекторам эридия, насильно выбрив висок и вставив в мою голову импланты. Ты хотел контролировать меня и использовал этот ошейник. Я же не собака, чтобы держать меня на цепи, Джек! Я твоя Энджел, твоя милая тыковка! Неужели все, что было в нашей жизни и через что мы прошли вместе, перестало иметь для тебя значение, раз ты променял родную дочь на желание призвать Воина? На этом фото запечатлен только момент твоего триумфа, а не счастливая семья. Я была послушной девочкой, Джек, так чем я заслужила все это?

 У меня синяки под глазами, которые, кажется, увеличились еще сильнее от потери сна. Ведь я только и делаю, что заряжаю чертов ключ. Я не помню, когда последний раз хотя бы просто на минуту прикрывала глаза и отдыхала. Я вынуждена целыми днями следить за Искателями, направлять их и помогать им, чтобы ты воплотил СВОИ планы. Что случилось бы потом со мной, когда ты получил Хранилище? Я настолько пропитана эридием, что уже не выживу без него. Ты оставил бы меня погибать в бункере, да, папа?

Я устала, я так больше не могу. Надеюсь, ты поймешь меня, а я в твоих сумасшедших идеях больше не участвую.

Пароль: «я люблю тебя».

Кому ты пытался что-либо доказать? Я уже не верю тебе. Ты – безумец. Искатели тебя остановят. Им просто нужно уничтожить катализатор. Я готова умолять их о том, чтобы они избавили меня от моей участи.

Мое спасение уже близко. Инжекторы уничтожены, и я больше не чувствую как эридий насыщает меня. В моем теле лишь слабость. Кажется, я даже плачу. Свобода. Это то, чего мне так не хватало. Я плачу, потому что понимаю, как скоро почувствую ее сладкий манящий вкус. Я больше не боюсь тебя, Джек.

Папа, мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что:

\- Ты мудак.

Я умерла еще очень давно, став лишь оболочкой, бессмысленно существуя в этом энергетическом куполе. А теперь я просто призрак прошлого. Теперь я, наконец-то, счастлива.


End file.
